Playing With a School Girl's Heart
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Loki/Hermione


"Do not come any closer, Loki, not one more step."

I knew it was his shadow coming up behind me, thanks to the tattle-tale horns he was sporting (giving me all the conformation I needed of who he truly was), and the laugh the followed as he saw my wand pointed at him.

(ready to chant the right spell to freeze him in place if he dared to move against me)

"Come one, Hermione, you knew something wasn't quite right with from the start. You were the only one who was clever enough to figure it out, why so surprised?"

Despite my old feelings for the impostor, someone who I saw as friend (reading side by side) and maybe something more once-upon-a-time, I wasn't about to let him get away with his crimes.

It was hardly a shock, another defense against the dark arts teacher that was up to no good, the one that would give me a small smile the moment my hand shot up in the air, and who consorted with his students after hours.

(slipping into the library late at night just to spend time with me and win me over)

"It isn't surprise I'm feeling, Danny or should I say Loki? It's betrayal, despite my digging I still trusted you more than I should have, and I realize that now."

I let my 'never ever break the rules' attitude crumble away the moment I met Mr. Danny Edwards, who I couldn't help but smile at like a stupid school during our lessons (and notice how his eyes always met mine), and it only it brought was tragedy.

"Not everything I was said was laced in deception, Miss. Granger, when it came to you."

With each shiny word he shot my way, trying to use the same tricks that I had revealed to the world as a fake (playing with my girlish heart), he took a step closer to me.

(as if talking would make me put away my wand and play nice)

"I should never have let it go so far, you were my teacher (who barely preformed much magic which was a big tip off), and now I revealed you for what you truly are, a villain in disguise."

I held my ground as he got dangerously close to me, making this pounding heart of mine remember when I was tasting his lying lips and not being the good girl everyone expected me to, taking my heart out of the situation and letting logic take over.

(keeping my mind on the mountain of lies he told me instead of the way his lips went against mine)

"My dear, I only came to pick up a lost trinket of mine which for some strange reason landed in Snape's oily hands, that's all. You were just a reward I picked up along the way, and a very delectable one."

"Well, since you have it, I think it's about time you left Hogwarts. We don't need you here; in fact I don't want you here, not after all of this."

Even with his chest against my wand I still was able to hold my stance, one that said if you dare come a step closer (or try any of your damn tricks on me) I will send to straight to hell and not give a damn about it.

(now if only I could make myself believe that, everything would be bloody brilliant)

"Now who's the one lying, Hermione?"

Instead of backing away, those who have seen my magic skills first hand know to run whenever I take it out (quicker than most and not afraid to chant off a few knee-shattering curses), he only kept coming closer and reached out to take my face in his hands.

(a simple act that he's done every chance, a way to control a hysterical girl, to claim her girlish heart)

"Back off, or I will curse you, Loki. We both know that I'm quite excellent at that."

The moment that I brought my wand level with his pretty face it finally told him that I was serious, the late nights and soft kisses were not enough to seduce me on to the dark side (to make me abandon my friends), and he took the first step away from me.

"When you decide to calm down, lover, I'll be waiting. Call me, with that beautiful wand of yours."

He made sure to whisper the last few silvery words of his in my ear, brushing my hair away from my face trying to give my memory a jolt of when I enjoyed his hands upon me, but that only made me give him a zap with my wand.

(seeing the look of surprise almost made up for the months of him making me believe he was in love with the clever girl)

"You can rot waiting for me, Loki, before I leave anyone of my friends for you."


End file.
